


without you- shadowXOC fanfic [ON HOLD]

by MikkiMouse256



Series: sonic series [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkiMouse256/pseuds/MikkiMouse256
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne is a tough, strong and confident girl, who's ready for anything. Well, almost anything. When she meets Shadow the Hedgehog, her whole world is turned upside down. She knows what she is feeling is wrong, but she can't help it. Does shadow feel the same? or will Marianne suffer from a broken heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the master emerald/meeting shadow

**Author's Note:**

> be prepared folks, this is going to be a doozy!

 

“Knuckles, can we please do something now?”

“We are doing something.”

“I meant something fun! We have been standing here for god knows how long watching a giant green rock!”

“You’re the one who agreed to protect the master emerald with me.”

“That’s because I thought we would actually be “protecting” it! You know, fighting robots or whatever. Has Eggman even _tried_ to steal this thing?”

“Not yet, but you never know when he will strike.”

“Well he better hurry up, otherwise I think I’m going to go insane from how bored I am right now.”

“You’re overreacting. You promised you would guard the emerald with me, and that’s what you are going to do, whether you like it or not.”

“You can be a real jerk sometimes.”

“I know.”

Marianne sighed. Even though her and knuckles had been best friends since they were kids, there were times where she just wanted to slap him. She sat on the steps of the shrine of the master emerald, with knuckles behind her with his arms folded, just like he always does when he is guarding the giant jewel. Marianne stared into the distance. She had to admit, Angel Island had a pretty sweet view. Trees surrounded the shrine from all directions, with the morning sun shining through them, creating shadows across the bright green grass. Marianne sighed again. Though she enjoyed the scenery, she preferred to be part of the action. In fact, one of her favourite things to do was fight. She loved the adrenaline, the physical combat, all of it. Then knuckles’ voice broke her thoughts.

“You’re thinking about fighting again aren’t you?”

“How did you know?”

“I can see the look in your eyes, looks like your about to punch something.”

“At least that would be better than sitting on my but all day.”

“…Go on, get out of here.”

Marianne stood up. “Really? You meant it?”

“Yeah, now get out of here. I don’t think I can stand much more of your constant whining.”

“Ha Ha, very funny. Thanks Knux, I’ll see you around.”

She gave Knuckles a brofist, then ran down the stairs, grabbed her hoverboard (that’s how she gets around) and ran to the edge of the Island. She activated her Hoverboard, and hopped on. She glanced back at Knuckles and waved, then blasted off the Island down to the world below. Another thing she loved apart from fighting was riding her Hoverboard as fast as it could go. She loved the feeling of the wind in her face, the world passing by her in blurs of colour.

She weaved in between the trees, occasionally brushing her fingertips against the soft leaves. Then something caught her eye. With all the green around, it easily stood out. Whatever it was, it was bright red. Marianne slowed down, turned and headed towards the mysterious object. She stopped her Hoverboard, hopped off it and leaned it against a nearby rock. As she got closer, she realised that this object was also very shiny, but it was buried in the dirt. It couldn’t be… She used her hands to dig the object out, and when she finally got it out, she couldn’t believe her eyes. In her hands was a chaos emerald. It sparkled in the sunshine, casting its red light across the ground. Marianne laughed with happiness. She couldn’t believe it! Her and Knuckles had been searching for the chaos emeralds for ages, but never found them. Now in her hands was the one thing that she had been so desperately searching for. She got to her feet. “Wait till knuckles hears about this! He will be so stoked!” She turned back to head for her Hoverboard, when she almost had a heart attack. Standing there was a hedgehog she had never seen before.

He was standing with his arms folded, staring at her. Of course Marianne wouldn’t let that disturb her. She stared back, and she got a chance to have a good look at him. He was black, and his quills were lined with streaks of red. His shoes were very detailed, nothing like Sonic’s or Knuckles’ were. But the one thing that stood out was his blood red eyes. They seemed to have some sort of hidden power to them, and Marianne couldn’t help but feel drawn to them. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but eventually Marianne broke the silence. “Can I help you with something?” She made sure she said it with as much attitude as possible, hoping to throw this guy off. But he didn’t seem fazed at all. He unfolded his arms and took a step toward her, and Marianne clutched the chaos emerald closer to her chest. Then he spoke. “Not really. I just happened to notice you on that Hoverboard, and I must say, you were quite impressive” he said. He voice was deep, and again Marianne felt drawn to it, like he was mentally fighting with her soul, and she was losing badly. But she composed herself. “Uh, thanks I guess. So, you got a name?” she still didn’t know if she could trust this guy, but she thought it wouldn’t hurt to know his name.

He took another step closer, then another. Soon he was standing in front of her, the tips of their shoes touching. “Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.” He said. Shadow huh? Marianne had to admit, he was very suited to the name. But then Shadow did something unexpected. He placed his hand under Marianne’s chin, and lifted her face up. “What’s your name gorgeous?” Marianne was completely shocked. This guy she just met was asking for her name _and_ in the most perverted way possible, but she couldn’t seem to move. In fact, she could feel her cheeks begin to heat up. She was blushing?! That’s never happened before! But the way he was looking at her… “M-my name is… M-Marianne.” She was stuttering now? What was it about this guy that made her so weak in the knees? Shadow smirked flirtatiously. “Marianne… Such a beautiful name, for such a precious flower like yourself.” His hand remained on her chin, so she had no choice but to continue to stare into his captivating eyes. Marianne’s heart was thumping loudly in her chest, and her face was hot with… embarrassment? She has never been embarrassed before in her life! She has always been tough, strong and confident. But meeting Shadow has made her a blubbering mess. Eventually, Shadow removed his hand, and Marianne felt a tang of disappointment. She longed for his touch… What?! That sounded so mushy! Why on earth would she be thinking about that?! _She just met the guy!!_ He stepped back from her, and turned around and starting walking away. Just as he was about to disappear into the forest, he glanced back at Marianne and said; “I hope to see you again, Marianne.” With that, his vanished into the forest, leaving a flustered and very confused hedgehog behind.


	2. confession  part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be in two parts, makes it easier for me.

Marianne stood there for a few moments, staring at the space where shadow had just been. She wasn’t sure if it was a dream, or if she was just really messed up in the head. With her thoughts in a daze, she slowly made her way back to Angel Island to tell knuckles about her encounter with Shadow. But when she told him, he wasn’t happy.

“Are you serious?! You ran into shadow?! He didn’t hurt you did he?” Marianne shook her head. “No he didn’t. But do you mind telling me how you know him? Because I have never seen him around before”

Knuckles sighed. “He comes and goes. You just were never around when he was in town. Remember when I told you about sonic and another guy stopping that space station from crashing to earth?” Marianne nodded. “Well, the other guy that helped sonic was shadow.” Marianne was shocked. “Really? Well that was… very heroic of him” she said. Hearing about this only made her even more curious about him. “Are you sure he didn’t hurt you? He can be quite a violent guy.” Marianne shook her head again. “No Knuckles he didn’t hurt me. But he did do something…” she mumbled. Knuckles looked like he was going to explode. “What. Did. He. Do?” Marianne blushed embarrassingly. Well, here it goes.

“He um… kind of flirted with me…” she tried to say it as quietly as possible, but Knuckles heard it loud and clear. “HE WHAT?! THAT GUY’S GOING TO PAY FOR MAKING MOVES ON MY BEST FRIEND!!” With that he sped off into the forest below Angel Island, leaving Marianne alone once again. She sighed, and sat on the steps of the shrine. Knuckles left in such a hurry, she didn’t even get to tell him that she found a chaos emerald. “Maybe sonic can give me some advice on this whole thing” she said to herself, and with that she hopped on her Hoverboard and headed straight for Sonic’s place.

***************************************************************************

Marianne arrived at Sonic’s place in no time, quickly hopping off her Hoverboard and chucking it somewhere in the front yard. She knocked on his door, more times than she should have, and in mere seconds, Sonic was at the door. “Yo Marianne! What can I do for you? Must be important since you almost knocked down my door.” He chuckled at his joke, and Marianne rolled her eyes. “Sonic, I’m not in the mood for jokes right now, I need to talk to you, now.” Then she pushed past Sonic and entered his house. Sonic shrugged, then shut the door behind him. Marianne sat on the couch, Sonic taking the spot next to her. “So Mari, what’s up?” Sonic has been calling her by her nickname for a while now, and Marianne has gotten used to it. “Well, earlier on today, I met a guy, named Shadow” Sonic chuckled. “So the old Shadzter is back huh? But what has it got to do with me?”

“Well, he did something that was a bit… Disturbing.”

“Yeah? What did he do?”

“He was hitting on me”

“No way! Are you serious?”

“Completely.”

“Well, that it definitely _not_ the Shadow I know. He usually doesn’t have any physical contact with anybody. Well, anybody except you. What exactly did he do?”

“The usual. Commented on how beautiful I was, invasion of personal space, you know the deal.”

“I bet you kicked the living chilli dogs out of him!”

“That’s the problem, I didn’t.”

“You didn’t?”

“No. I just froze up. I was blushing and stuttering, it was so strange.”

“That’s not like you. Usually you would beat up whoever pisses you off.”

“I know, but… I don’t know. There was something about him that was just so… Mesmerising.” Marianne shook her head. She couldn’t believe she was saying these things. She didn’t know why she felt this way. “Well, I think you should find him and ask him why he was hittin’ on you.” Marianne looked at Sonic.

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”

“I just hope Knuckles doesn’t kill him.”

“Huh?”

“I told Knuckles what happened. He wasn’t happy.”

“Bet he blew his top didn’t he?”

“Yep.”

“I’m sure you will find him.”

“You’re right. Thanks Sonic, I’ll go now.” With that she got up from the couch, and headed out the front door. But before she left, she turned to Sonic and tossed him the chaos emerald. Sonic almost dropped it. “How..?”

“No time for questions Sonic! I’ll tell you when I get back. Seeya!”

With that she Hopped on her Hoverboard, and set out to find Shadow. She was going to get answers, no matter how hard it would be.

She wasn’t going to let her feelings get in the way.


	3. confession part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some minor language in this part. Hope you enjoy!

 

Marianne zoomed over the top of the forest on her Hoverboard, searching for any sign of Shadow. She hoped that he hadn’t left already. Like Knuckles said, he comes and goes. But if he has already gone… no. She promised she wouldn’t let her feelings get in the way of things. Eventually, she saw Shadow walking down a narrow pathway, a pathway she knew very well. Because the pathway…

Lead to her _house._

How Shadow managed to find her house, she didn’t know, but she going to find out right now. She made her way down to Shadow, and called out his name. “Shadow! Wait a minute!” Shadow turned to look up at her, and gave her that same flirtatious smile, which made Marianne almost fall off her Hoverboard. She composed herself, and landed her Hoverboard. She hopped off, and jogged up to him. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Shadow’s smirk grew. “Anything for you, _Marianne.”_ The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. “Okay I have 2 questions. 1, how did you know where my house was, and 2, why were you hitting on me earlier on today?” Marianne crossed her arms and plastered a serious look on her face, showing Shadow that she meant business. But of course Shadow remained unfazed. “Well the answer to your first question is that I asked Charmy where you live, and he gave me the directions.”

Charmy?! When she got her hands on him she was going to rip his wings off! “The answer to your second question is very simple. When I saw you earlier on today, I felt drawn to you.” That’s wasn’t what Marianne was expecting. In fact, she was expecting something like: “I just flirted with you for the fun of it” or “I do that to all the girls”. But obviously that wasn’t the case. “You were… drawn to me? I find that hard to believe.” But Marianne was actually excited. She had never had anyone who was… attracted to her in her life. “It’s true. I could sense your life force. It was very powerful, and I felt drawn to you because of it. I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable. But…” He walked closer, this time wrapping his arms around Marianne’s waist. She didn’t move. “I’m sure you were enjoying it.” His flirtatious smirk returned, and Marianne found herself blushing again.

Of course that was the exact moment when Knuckles appeared out of the bushes, saw Shadow holding Marianne, stormed up to them and practically ripped Shadow’s arms off of Marianne, pushing her away from him. He shielded her with his body, and by the look on his face, things were going to get messy. “Now you’re going to get it you son of a bitch.” Marianne was frightened. She didn’t want Knuckles to hurt him. “Knuckles wait-“

“Stay out of this Marianne, I’ll take care of this punk”. Not good. Knuckles was really pissed off. Nothing can stop him when he is _this_ pissed off. Shadow seemed unfazed by Knuckles’ threat. “Excuse me, but me and Marianne were having a conversation” Said Shadow, still smirking.

“Conversation my ass! You were sexually assaulting her!”

“That is incorrect. It _would_ have been Sexual assault, if she had actually tried to _stop_ me.”

Knuckles turned to Marianne. “You didn’t stop him? What were you thinking?!”

“I don’t know! He said he was attracted to me and-“

“He said WHAT?!”

“I have never had anyone in my entire _life_ who has had feelings for me Knuckles! Never!” Marianne had never argued with Knuckles before, but she felt the need to defend Shadow.

“Wake up Marianne! Can’t you see he’s just a sick pervert?!”

“NO! HE ISN’T A PERVERT! BECAUSE I LIKE HIM TOO!!” Marianne screamed. Her face felt wet. She was crying. Knuckles froze.

“W-what?”

“I. Like. Him. Too.” She couldn’t believe what she was saying. Did she really like him? Her heart was telling her yes.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am. If you don’t like it then…” She brushed past Knuckles and joined Shadow.

“ _Piss off.”_ With that she grabbed Shadow’s hand, grabbed her Hoverboard, and walked away.

Leaving Knuckles alone, confused and heartbroken.

 

 


	4. the date

 

Marianne continued to drag Shadow away, until she was sure she was as far away from him as possible. God she was so pissed! Knuckles had no right to call Shadow a pervert, he was just playing around. She got so mad, she kicked a nearby rock, and it went flying at a tree…

And straight through it. Marianne was so strong, she had _physically_ punched a hole in the tree with a _rock._ “Marianne, you need to relax” Said Shadow, and he let go of her hand and rubbed her back soothingly. “I just can’t believe he called you a pervert! Seriously when I get my hands on him-“

“Forget him Marianne.” Shadow pulled Marianne close to him, once again wrapping his arms around her waist. “Shadow? What are you-“

“I want a chance to know you better.”

“What?”

“I want to get to know you better. Guess what I’m saying is, will you… go out on a date with me?” Marianne blushed. She never thought anyone would ask her out on a date before. But if she really had feelings for Shadow, this would be her only chance to see if it was true. “I would be honoured to go on a date with you Shadow.”

“Well then, let’s go!”

“Right now?”

“The sooner the better right?”

“I guess.” With that Shadow lead Marianne out of the forest to start their date. Little did they know that someone was watching them in the shadows…

*********************************************************************

Their date started off with a trip to the carnival, which was only in Mobius for the weekend. Marianne had always wanted to go, but had never had the money or the time to. Yet here she was, with the person she liked (well, _thought_ she liked), who was paying over $100 just to get in. Marianne suggested at first that they should go somewhere less expensive, but Shadow refused and said that this was her only chance to see the carnival. She sighed, and eventually agreed, and they entered the carnival. Marianne almost fainted. The carnival was huge! There was rides and games and exhibits everywhere! She giggled happily, and Shadow smiled. Marianne practically dragged Shadow to every ride, screaming on one, laughing on another. She was surprised he had so much money, even the rides were expensive. In one minigame, the goal was to knock down all of the cans to win the main prize. Marianne, being as strong as she is, did indeed knock all the cans over, but she also knocked out the person who was _hosting_ game. He was knocked out for about 10 minutes, and Marianne had thought she had killed him. When he awoke, she apologised over and over, saying that it was an accident. But he didn’t seemed angry at all.

In fact, he still gave her the prize since she knocked over the cans. It was a stuffed purple unicorn. Marianne had a soft spot for cute things, so she was very happy with what she won. Shadow played the next game, which he easily won. You had to shoot all the targets, and with Shadow being an expert with guns, he found it easy. He had the choice between a stuffed dolphin and a jewel necklace. Marianne was surprised when he chose the necklace, but then he gave it to her as a gift. She thanked him, and put it on. It was a black choker with a blue gem. They had lunch, (Marianne suggested chili dogs) and decided to look at the different exhibits before heading home. At first nothing caught her eye, until she saw a wooden guitar on display in one of the exhibits. She walked up to it, and examined it more closely. It was a simple guitar, with small flower designs on it. “Excuse me, how much is this guitar?” she asked the cashier.

“For that, it would cost $200”

“Can I get a discount?”

“Sorry kid, this is a very rare guitar. There are only three of them in the whole world. No discounts allowed.”

Marianne’s ears drooped down. She knew it was a long shot. Even with a discount, she still wouldn’t be able to afford it. “Come on Shadow, let’s go look at something else” She said. She was about to walk off, when she saw Shadow give the cashier $200. “Whoa Shadow, wait a minute! You don’t have to do that” She grabbed his arm lightly, but he didn’t seem to notice. The cashier gave him the guitar in its case. “Here you go, have a nice day” he said. With that Marianne and Shadow walked off. She couldn’t believe it. Shadow had just spent $200 on a guitar for her. “Shadow, why did you buy me the guitar?”

“I saw how much you wanted it”

“But that doesn’t mean you had to get it”

“Yes it does. I want to make sure you have the best day ever, so I bought it for you to make you happy.” Marianne was surprised.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you want this guitar?”

“Well, I like to play guitar. My old one broke, so I have been looking for a new one”

“I didn’t think you were the musical type”

“That’s what everyone thinks. No one has ever seen or heard me play before”

“Really? Well then…”

Shadow pulled Marianne along until they exited the carnival. He led her to a nearby fountain and sat her down. “What are you doing Shadow?” she asked. She had a bad feeling.

“I want to hear you play”

“You do?”

“Of course I do”

“Well, I haven’t played for a while. I am a little rusty. Besides, I have never played in front of anyone before”

“Well here is your chance to play for someone. Please Marianne” He gently grasped her hand. “I want to hear you play.” Marianne blushed. “Okay, I will.” With that she pulled the guitar from its case, and pulled the strap over her head. She rested the bottom of the guitar on her knee, and placed her fingers on the strings. “Just to warn you Shadow, I am not a good singer either”

“Don’t say that. I’m sure you will be great”

“Okay, you asked for it.” Then she began to play. It started off as a soft melodic tune, but gradually became more upbeat. Shadow listened carefully. He was waiting for her to sing. Then he got his wish.

“ _I lost myself today, all work no time to play, I’m holding on to what I know”_ she paused, strumming a few times.

“ _Then this discovery, blindfolded I could see, I’m catching on by letting go”_ Shadow was amazed. Her voice was so beautiful, it almost brought tears to his eyes.

“ _And now I’m rising up, no coming down, so hang on for the ride”_

 _“Look how high we can-“_ She stopped suddenly. Her hands in mid strum. Shadow was confused. “What is it?”

“Can you hear that?” her ears were pricked up, a serious look on her face. Shadow strained his ears, but eventually he heard it too. A rustling sound coming from…

“Who’s there?!” Marianne said suddenly, whipping around and holding a sharp stick. Shadow had no idea where she got it, but that didn’t matter at the moment. He turned around to, and discovered the one person he didn’t want to see.

“Well, looks like you found me!”

 

It was no other than…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha cliffhanger!


	5. the proposistion

“Eggman.” Marianne sneered, clutching the sharp stick even tighter. Luckily there was no one around, so it was just her and Shadow facing Eggman. He laughed. Marianne grew more pissed off. She hated his laugh, she hated everything about him. “You don’t seem very pleased to see me my dear. After all we have been through together?” He mimicked an innocent tone. Marianne clutched the stick even tighter. “That was a long time ago Eggface, I want nothing more to do with you and your horrible plans” she growled. Shadow was confused. “What are you talking about?”  
“I… I used to work for Eggman”

“What?!”

“I was forced to. He said that if I didn’t take the job he would destroy Mobius. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“You gave yourself up to save Mobius? That’s amazing”

“What isn’t amazing is this conversation” Said Eggman. “Anyway, I have a proposition for you my dear. If you want to hear it.”

“I told you, I want nothing to do with you”

“Oh but I’m sure you will like this, it is for your own benefit after all”

“… Fine. What is your “Proposition”?”

“Well, it’s quite simple actually. I have recently discovered that you have quite the special ability. Your strength is very impressive”

“Get to the point Eggman”

“So what I’m saying is, I would like to “upgrade” you. Make you better.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“Simple. I will just turn you…” He smiled wickedly.

“Into a _robot_.”

Marianne snapped the stick in her hand. She started shaking, and Shadow shielded her with his body. “There is no way in hell that I’m going to let you do that Eggman.” If looks could kill, Eggman would probably be dead. Because the look Shadow was giving him was the look of “I’m going to murder you”. Marianne collapsed onto her knees, staring at Eggman, who was still smiling. She had seen other Mobians been turned into robots, and it was not a pretty sight. Some of them went insane, some didn’t survive the transformation. Now Eggman wanted her to become one as well. She shook her head, and rose to her feet. She stood next to Shadow. “Like he said Eggman, there is no way I am going to become a robot for you. Not now, not ever.” She moved into a battle stance, getting ready just in case Eggman had something up his sleeve. Shadow soon followed, and now they were preparing to fight their most hated enemy. “I figured you would say that, so I brought a few guests to join the party” With that he pressed a button on his Eggmobile, and Marianne and Shadow were instantly surrounded by robots. They moved so that they were facing back to back. Eggman snickered. “Now, if you simply come with me Marianne, I will call off my robots. If you refuse, then my robots will tear you to shreds!”

  
“We will never surrender to the likes of you Eggman!” yelled Marianne, and she pressed her back closer to Shadow’s, hoping he would get her hint. He did, so he moved closer as well. “Very well, robots attack!” Exclaimed Eggman, and his robots started heading towards them. Marianne grinned, and her and Shadow put their plan into place. As soon as the robots were close enough, Marianne linked arms with Shadow, and he lifted her up and spun her around in a circle. She straightened out her legs and used her foot to kick everyone of Eggman’s robots, each one toppling over when they came into contact with her boot. When all were knocked over, Shadow unlinked their arms, and Marianne was thrown into the air. She immediately grabbed a small rod from her belt and pressed the button on it. It began to mechanically build itself, eventually forming into a giant hammer. It was like Amy’s piko hammer, only 4 times the size, and made of different coloured metals. Since Marianne was so strong, she found it easy to carry the large hammer, when knuckles could barely lift it. She raised the hammer above her head, and screamed a battle cry. She came soaring down towards the robots, and just as she was about to make contact with the ground, she brought the hammer down upon the group of robots, smashing them into a thousand pieces.  
She raised her hammer again, this time spinning around in a circle and hitting a small group of robots that were trying to surround her. They all went flying in different directions, hitting trees and some falling in the fountain. Marianne saw Shadow had also finished off his robots as well, and soon there was none left. Marianne turned to Eggman, who was staring in shock. “Looks like we tore the robots to shreds instead, doesn’t it Eggman?” She mocked, resting her hammer on her shoulder. Eggman stared for a few seconds, but then grinned wickedly. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that…” Then he pushed another button on his Eggmobile. Everything went in slow motion.

  
By the time Marianne turned around, a giant robot had appeared and had knocked her hammer away. It swung its gigantic arm at her, and it sent her flying into a nearby tree. She collapsed on the ground, her vision blurred. She heard Shadow call out her name. She tried to speak, but was unable to, since her entire body felt like it was on fire. Her vision focused for a second, and she saw Shadow beating the living crap out of the robot. When he was done, he turned to fight Eggman, but he had already fled. Marianne’s vision blurred again, and the next moment Shadow was holding her in his arms, calling her name again. The pain subsided, and her vision returned to normal. She blinked a few times, and Shadow’s face came into focus. He sighed with relief. “Thank god you’re alright.” He hugged her tighter. “Shadow, I…” Marianne was having trouble speaking. She shook her head. “T-thank you.” She mumbled. Shadow nodded. “No problem.” He leaned forward, until their noses were touching. Marianne blushed. Without thinking, she closed the distance between them, and her lips met his. She squeezed her eyes shut, blushing like crazy. She felt Shadow tense up for a moment, then relax and he kissed her back. She felt like a thousand fireworks were going off inside her head. She never imagined her first kiss would be in a deserted place with bits of Eggman robots everywhere, but she didn’t care. She wrapped her arms around Shadow’s neck, deepening the kiss. A very small grunt came from his mouth, and he placed his hand on her cheek. But the moment was cut short. Marianne felt very dizzy, and eventually her whole body went limp. Shadow pulled back, his face plastered with worry. He checked her pulse. She was alright, she had just fainted from exhaustion. Shadow picked her up, and started to walk towards Marianne’s house so that she could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiss scene in this chapter!


	6. feelings

 

“Hey, she’s waking up!”

“Are you sure? Maybe we should splash some water on her face.”

“Unless you want her to drown in her sleep, I think that is a bad idea”

“It was just a suggestion…”

“Guys! She is really waking up!”

Marianne slowly opened her eyes, her vision slowly coming into focus. She saw a bunch of familiar faces staring back at her. Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Tails and Sonic were gathered around her where she laid on the couch in her house. She sat up slowly, clutching her forehead. She had a really bad headache. “Oh man, my head hurts…”

“That’s because you were flung head first into a tree” said Shadow. Knuckles glared at him.

“You didn’t have to say it like that”

“I was just telling her what happened”

“Well, you could have said it a bit nicer you know!”

“I just tell things like they are”

“Well that makes you a dick head!”

“Why you son of a-“

“Guys! Just knock it off! You gonna give me a freaking migraine!” Marianne sighed annoyingly. Amy elbowed Knuckles in the stomach, and he grunted loudly. Shadow snickered. Knuckles gave Marianne a menacing look. “You’ve got a _lot_ of explaining to do Marianne.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about”

“Please remind me”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe why you were smooching Shadow after you fought Eggman!”

‘ _Oh shit’_ Marianne thought. Everyone stared at her, which only made her blush more. “You saw that?”

“Oh I saw it all right!”

“I’m sorry! It wasn’t my fault that I was flung head first into a freaking tree! I wasn’t thinking straight!”

“Don’t give me that bull crap! I saw you! You were enjoying every second of it!”

“So what if I was?! Why do you care about what’s going on in my social life?”

“Because you are my friend that’s why!”

“Well you are not acting like it!”

“Well excuse me for worrying about you kissing a guy you just met today!”

“Haven’t you heard of love at first sight? The connection I feel with Shadow is nothing to joke about!”

“That’s freaking bull shit and you know it!”

“Guys! Please don’t fight!” Amy tried to break them up, but there was no stopping them.

“A true friend wouldn’t try to interfere with my life!” Marianne was standing up now, her headache now long gone. She was getting up in Knuckle’s face, making sure he understood that she was severely pissed off.

“I’m just trying to protect you!”

“From what?! Shadow has done nothing to me, it’s you who has been hurting me Knuckles!”

“You wanna know why I am so protective?! It’s because I love you that’s why!”

Everyone stared. Marianne stepped back from Knuckles, her hand over her mouth from shock.

“That’s right, I said it! I have had a crush on you since we were kids! But I never told you because I _knew_ you didn’t feel the same!”

Marianne couldn’t speak. She didn’t know what to say. She had to admit that she had had a crush on Knuckles for a while, but grew out of it over time, and she started to see him as a best friend or a brother. But she never knew about Knuckle’s feelings towards her. He was always so serious about everything, but on the inside, he was in love with her. “I-I… I have to go!” She pushed past Knuckles, grabbed her hoverboard, and flew off. She could hear Shadow call out her name, but that only made her fly faster. Soon, she was far away from her home, from her friends. She didn’t know where she was going, she just wanted to get away. She flew for what seemed like hours, but eventually, she came to a small lagoon, with a giant willow tree in the middle. She rested her hoverboard on the trunk of the tree, and sat down on the mossy ground. She brought her knees up to her chin, and wrapped her arms around her legs. The place she had come to was a place only she knew about. She had discovered it on one of her hoverboard rides, and had kept its location to herself. No one will be able to bother her here. She was just so confused. She knew that she had a strong connection with Shadow, but she didn’t know exactly how to go about it. But now Knuckles had confessed his hidden feelings for her, and she didn’t know how tell him that she didn’t feel the same way without hurting his feelings.

She buried her face in arms, and started to cry. She sobbed softly, her breathing shallow and coming out in short gasps. She let all her feelings out in the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. All she had to comfort her was the eerie silence of the lagoon, with a cold breeze blowing through the leaves of the tree she rested on. All was quiet…

-“Control!” Marianne whipped her head up, and saw Shadow standing there with a green chaos emerald. He glanced in her direction, not saying anything. Marianne was gobsmacked. “How did you…?”

“I asked the chaos emerald to take me to you, and it looks like it did its job”

“I don’t understand…”

“The connection you and I have was the reason I was able to find you. Our life forces are connected to each other”

“I…” Marianne shook her head. Shadow walked up to her and sat himself down next to her. He gazed around at the lagoon in wonder. Marianne sniffled.

“Are you alright Marianne?”

“That’s a stupid question to ask…”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s okay. I’m just really confused right now…”

She started to tear up once again, and Shadow moved closer to her. “Marianne, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, you didn’t know…”

“But I should have! I should have known he felt that way about me! Then none of this would be happening!” Marianne was crying again.

“Marianne-“

“Just be quiet Shadow!” Marianne yelled, and turned away from him. She was still crying, but it was more out of frustration. Couldn’t he see that she wanted to be alone?

She suddenly felt Shadow grab her from behind and pull her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She froze. “I’m sorry Marianne, I just couldn’t stay away from you.” Marianne began to cry again, and she buried her face in Shadow’s chest fur. It was soft and fluffy like a cloud. She cried hard, clutching onto Shadow as if her life depended on it. Shadow stroked her head and comforted her the whole time, telling her that everything would be alright. Eventually, Marianne calmed down, and her crying ceased. Shadow looked down at her. She slowly pulled away from him.

“Marianne?” She looked at him straight in the eye.

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“ _Kiss me_.”

“But why?”

“Just kiss me damn it!” She exclaimed, and with that she pulled Shadow closer and their lips collided. Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Marianne felt that strong surge of energy flow through her veins again, and it felt amazing. She was now 100% sure that her and Shadow were meant to be. She pulled away from him, and gazed into his eyes. “I love you Shadow the Hedgehog.” She smiled at him. He returned the smile.

“I love you too”

“Now let’s go, I need to apologise to Knuckles”

“Are you sure you are ready to do this?”

“Yes, I need to make things right”

“Okay then.” Shadow helped Marianne to her feet, and she grabbed her hoverboard. Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald and held it in the air. Marianne stood next to him, and gripped his arm. “Chaos control!” Yelled Shadow, and with that, the both of them disappeared in a flash of green light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished it!


	7. rescue

The green light faded, and Marianne and Shadow were standing outside of her house, with everyone waiting for them.

“Hey Shadow! You found Mari!” Said sonic, and he gave Shadow a thumbs up. Shadow gave a small “hmph” in return.

“Thank goodness you are alright!” said Amy, and she gave Marianne a bone crushing hug. Marianne hugged back, and said hello to Tails. Then she turned her attention towards Knuckles, who was standing off to the side. She cautiously walked up to him. “Knuckles I-“

“Save it. I don’t want to hear your apology.” He glared at her with cold eyes. “See you around.” He began to leave, but Marianne wasn’t to let him go that easily. She grabbed his arm, and planted her feet firmly on the ground. He turned to her, glaring. “Let go.”

“No. I am trying to apologise”

“I told you I don’t want to hear it. Now let me-“

“Just shut the hell up and let me freaking apologise you idiot!” Marianne yelled. Knuckles did indeed shut up. Marianne composed herself, and sighed. “Look Knuckles, I’m sorry I reacted so badly when you told me that you loved me. I just didn’t know what to say. But I’m sorry to say that I don’t feel the same way…” She tried not to cry. She didn’t want Knuckles to hate her. She squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for Knuckles to respond. She then felt a comforting hand on her head. She opened her eyes, and Knuckles was now facing her, with his hand softly rustling her hair. “I’m sorry Marianne. I shouldn’t be mad at you. You had no idea what I was feeling.” Marianne stared at Knuckles, surprised by the kind gesture. He wasn’t usually a “touchy feely” person.

Knuckles removed his hand from her head. “Now stop crying, you are making me feel bad” Marianne touched her face. She _was_ crying. She didn’t even realise that she was. She quickly wiped away her tears and laughed happily. Knuckles smiled (which was quite rare for him) and held out his fist. Marianne clenched her own fist, and gave Knuckles a brofist. “I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE FRIENDS AGAIN!!!” yelled Amy happily, and she tackled Knuckles to the ground, hugging him. Knuckles was yelling at her to get off of him, but Amy never usually listens. Marianne laughed, and soon everyone else joined in too. Even Knuckles was laughing, with Amy still on top of him. Shadow was laughing too, which was also very rare, since he usually has a very serious attitude. For the rest of the day, the gang hung out at Marianne’s house, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Marianne got Knuckles and Shadow to apologise to each other, and they did so willingly. Soon everyone had to leave. She waved goodbye to everyone, and blew Shadow a kiss. She closed the door behind her, and sighed. Today had been a _very_ long day. She had had a fight with her best friend, almost got killed by a giant killer robot, and had fallen in love with a guy she had met all in one day. She blushed at the thought of Shadow. She had never been in love with anyone in her entire life, and now out of nowhere he had come and stolen her heart. She walked to her room and collapsed on the bed. She needed some sleep. She buried herself in her covers and slowly drifted off.

***************************************************************************

Marianne woke from her slumber. She could have sworn she had heard something. She checked her clock. It was 5:00 AM. Marianne groaned. She grabbed her pillow and shoved her face into it. Who would be up at this time? She thought it was just her imagination, but then she heard it again. It was coming from the front of the house. She slowly climbed out of bed. She hadn’t bothered to change into her pyjamas, so she was still in her usual clothes. But now they were crinkled. She would have to wear something different today. She crept into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan. She slowly made her way to the front door, holding the frying pan like a baseball bat. Luckily Knuckles had given her lessons in stealth, so whoever or _whatever_ was outside wouldn’t hear her. She made it to the front door, and pressed her back against it. She perked up her ears, and listened closely. She could hear the faint mumbling of voices coming from the other side of the door. She took a deep breath. She grasped the door handle…

And she whipped open the door, and swung her frying pan with her eyes shut. She felt the pan collide with something metal, causing the pan to vibrate and for a loud “clanging” sound to ring through her ears. She opened her eyes, and saw what she had hit. It was no other than Eggman’s evil henchmen, Orbot and Cubot. Marianne had hit Cubot in the head, which was now lying next to his body. Orbot went to help him. “That’s what you get for standing too close to the door Cubot!” he said as he placed Cubots head back on his body. “How was I supposed to know she would hit me with a frying pan? I was just trying to hear if she was asleep!” Marianne cringed at the sound of Cubots voice. She hated it. She walked up to the two robots and lifted her frying pan again. “You two have three seconds to tell me why you were at my house, or I will hit _both_ of you with my pan, really hard!” She sneered. The robots bundled up together in fear. “All right we will talk! Dr Eggman sent us to capture you so he could turn you into a robot!” Cubot blabbed. He instantly covered his mouth, realising that he just revealed their whole plan to Marianne. Orbot slapped him on the head. “Nice going…”

“Well I have a message for Eggman. Tell him that I will _never_ let him make me one of his stupid creations, and if he wants me, he has to come and get me himself!” Marianne growled. “Now get out of here!” She swung her frying pan again, and the robots ran for it. Well, more like _floated,_ since they didn’t have legs. Marianne sighed, and was about to head back inside, when she heard someone call out her name. She looked back, but there was no one there. She heard it again. It sounded like a woman’s voice. She felt like she should find the source of the voice, almost like she was drawn to it. She walked through the forest slowly, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. She eventually found a small lake surrounded by trees. She glanced around. She could hear the voice again, but this time it was louder. It sounded so familiar to her, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She glanced over the lake, and saw what looked like a woman standing in the middle of it. That was impossible, since the lake was not a solid surface. But from the looks of it, the woman was having no trouble at all. She began to walk towards her, and Marianne could now see her more clearly. She had long grey hair, just like she did, and the same Piercing blue eyes. She was wearing what looked like a white nightgown that reached down to her feet. The woman was certainly beautiful, but Marianne couldn’t help but feel that she had met this woman before. The woman was now only a few metres away from her, with Marianne on the shoreline. The woman smiled at her, and slowly outstretched her hand. Marianne didn’t move. Then the woman spoke. “ _Marianne…”_ Her voice sounded so ancient, and it had a sort of echo effect to it. But Marianne didn’t care about that. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She knew who this woman was. It was…

Her _mother._

Her mother had disappeared when Marianne was young, so she had to look after herself without her. But now here she was, standing before her, her hand reaching out to her daughter. “ _Take my hand…”_ Her mother said. Marianne felt drawn to her mother’s voice, like it was piercing her very core, pulling her in. She reached out her hand, but hesitated. She wasn’t sure she should do this. “ _Come with me…”_ her mother beckoned her, giving her that same warm smile that she had missed so much. Marianne felt like she was in a trance, and soon she found herself accepting her mother’s hand. Her mother pulled her forward slowly, gliding back towards the middle of the lake. Marianne soon felt the coldness of the water soak into her socks, then up to her knees, then her waist. She was about to be pulled in further, when she heard a voice call out her name. She turned, and saw Shadow running towards her, a look of pure terror on his face. “Marianne! Get away from her!” He jumped into the water, and started to swim towards her. She was confused. Why would Shadow want her to get away from her-?

She heard an evil laugh come from behind her, and she turned to find that her mother was no longer the beautiful woman she once was. She was now an ugly beast, with sharp fangs and glowing red eyes. Marianne tried to pry herself away from her, but her “mothers” grip was like iron. She heard Shadow call out her name again, and she called out his in return, her voice quivering with fear. She then felt the beast pull her downwards, and she screamed. Soon, she was submerged underwater, with the beast dragging her down deeper and deeper. Marianne began to panic, swinging her body around desperately trying to get away. But the beast was too strong. Marianne felt dizzy, and she was seeing black spots appearing in front of her vision. She knew what was happening. She was drowning. Soon she will run out of air, and she will die in the watery abyss. She closed her eyes, and struggled no more. But then, just as she was about to lose consciousness, she felt herself being pried from the beast’s clutches, and into comforting arms. She was slowly rising to the surface, and she could faintly see the beast slowly getting further away from her. But then her vision went dark, and she couldn’t see anymore.

Shadow gasped as he emerged from the water, holding Marianne in his arms. He swam to the shore, and quickly placed her down on the ground. He placed two fingers on her neck to check for her pulse.

There was nothing. Shadow began to panic. “Marianne! Wake up!” He shook her, but she remained motionless. He leaned down, grasped her nose and placed his lips on hers. He breathed into her mouth, hoping to get her to breathe again. He tried again. Still nothing. He tried once more, giving her all the air he could produce. Then he heard it. She was breathing. She started to cough violently, water spurting out of her mouth. Shadow rubbed her back, and eventually she stopped. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she stared into Shadows eyes. He sighed with relief, and helped her to her feet. She was shaking from the cold, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. “S-Shadow I-I…” She stuttered. She burst into tears, and hugged Shadow tightly, burying her face in his chest fur. He stroked her head softly. “Shhhh, it’s all right. I’m here Marianne.”

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what…”

“Marianne, don’t blame yourself. You didn’t know what would happen”

“What was that… that _thing?_ ”

“It was a Morpheus. A spirit that takes the form of someone you care about, putting you in a trance, and then drags you into the water and drowns you”

“Oh my god…”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. Was that…?”

“My mother. She disappeared when I was young. When I saw her, I couldn’t think straight. I thought she had come back to see me. But…” She started crying again, her tears dampening Shadow’s chest fur. “I’m such an idiot! I should have known it wasn’t her!” Shadow had had enough. He lifted Marianne’s face up and kissed her. Marianne instantly relaxed, even though she was still crying. She wrapped her arms around Shadow’s neck and kissed him back. Shadow decided to try something different. He seductively licked Marianne’s bottom lip. She gasped softly, surprised by the strange gesture. “You are supposed to open your mouth when I do that” He said flirtatiously. “Oh… Ok” Marianne mumbled. They kissed again, and when Shadow licked her bottom lip, she slowly opened her mouth, allowing Shadow’s tongue to enter and explore the warm cavern. Marianne gripped Shadow’s shoulders tightly, and she moaned. She had never felt anything like this in her life, and if it was making her make these sorts of sounds, it must be a good thing. She could feel Shadow’s tongue moving around inside her mouth, tasting her, and it drove her wild. Shadow’s tongue then moved to her own, and he tried to get her to play with him. She hesitantly moved her tongue so that both their tongues were touching each other. She moaned again, loving the feeling of their tongues moving together. She could taste cinnamon, which made her want to kiss Shadow even more. But both of them needed air, so their lips parted, a single string of saliva connecting to their mouths. They were breathing heavily, their faces flushed red. The string of saliva broke, and Shadow licked his lips seductively. “You tasted delicious Marianne” He said, and Marianne blushed. Shadow took her hand. “We should be getting back, you must be cold.”

“O-Ok”

With that the both of them started to walk back to Marianne’s house. Marianne knew one thing for sure.

She will _never_ forget this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter so far!


	8. playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! there is going to be some graphic stuff in this chapter! if you don't like it don't read it!

 

Marianne slowly opened her eyes, the morning sun shining through her window. She yawned, and tried to sit up in her bed, only to find that someone was in there with her. She turned over, and saw Shadow sleeping peacefully next to her, his arm resting on her waist. She remembered now. After the incident last night, Shadow had insisted that he should stay in her house just in case Eggman attempted to kidnap her again. Marianne agreed, and they had climbed into bed together, and had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Marianne smiled, and lightly stroked Shadow’s cheek. “Shadow, its morning” She whispered. Shadow stirred, and yawned. His eyes opened, and He saw a beautiful pair of blue eyes staring back at him. He smiled. “Good morning Marianne”

“Good morning Handsome”

“Handsome? Is that my nickname now?”

“Maybe~”

“It’s better than “the ultimate life form””

“Why is that?”

“Because you’re the one who said it” Shadow smiled, and lightly touched Marianne’s cheek. She smiled back at him, her eyes shining brightly. “We should probably get up now, we have a big day ahead of us” Marianne said as she pulled the covers back and slid off the bed. Shadow raised an eyebrow. “What makes this day so special?” Shadow asked. Marianne turned to face him. “It’s my birthday!” Marianne exclaimed, a huge grin on her face. Shadow immediately leaped out of the bed and grabbed Marianne by the waist and spun her around. “That’s great! Happy birthday Marianne!” She giggled, and Shadow put her down. “Thanks Shadow, I really appreciate it. Now I am just going to get changed and then we can go have some fun!” Marianne said. With that she went behind her dressing doors (I think that’s what their called) and began to undress. Shadow waited patiently, and he began to look around Marianne’s room. It was very colourful, with lots of purples and blues. There was an old guitar sitting in the corner, its strings broken. There was also a desk with a bunch of art supplies on it, with several sketches of beautiful landscapes and people scattered all over it. Shadow smiled. He didn’t know Marianne loved drawing and music so much. He was about to ask Marianne if she was ready yet, when he heard her shout in surprise. He turned, and he saw that the dressing doors had toppled over, with Marianne lying underneath them.

Shadow rushed over, and lifted up the doors to see if Marianne was hurt. “Marianne! Are you-“ He stopped. Marianne was lying on the floor, groaning in pain…

In only her _underwear._ Shadow quickly looked away, his face pure red. He heard Marianne sit up. “Stupid doors! I need to get a walk in wardrobe or something. Shadow? Why aren’t you looking at me?” Shadow swallowed embarrassingly. “W-Well, you’re kind of in your…” he didn’t need to finish his sentence. He continued to look away, not wanting to see Marianne. He felt Marianne stand up beside him. “What’s wrong Shadow? Didn’t you like what you saw~?” She said flirtatiously. Shadow blushed harder. He refused to look at her, because he knew that he would a nose bleed for sure. “Come on Shadow, let me help you up” He could see Marianne’s outstretched hand from the corner of his eye, but he hesitated. He took a deep breath, turned, grabbed her hand, and looked at her. He immediately wished he hadn’t. Marianne was wearing a light purple bra with matching underwear. They were lacy, with little frills outlining the edges. Shadow could feel the blood running down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. Marianne pulled Shadow up, and laughed. “Looks like you have a bit of a bloody nose Shadow, is that because of me?” she asked innocently. Shadow slowly nodded. Marianne chuckled, and wrapped her arms around Shadow. He blushed, as he looked into her eyes. “I’m not ready to go out just yet. Let’s have some fun first~” Marianne said seductively. Shadow was surprised. He had never seen this side of Marianne before, but he had to admit, he didn’t mind it. He put his arms around her, feeling her slim waist with his hands. “I would like that” He said, and smirked. Little did he know, a certain something was pressing against Marianne’s thigh. “Looks like your little “friend” wants to come out and play~” she mocked playfully. Shadow tried to cover it up with his hand, but Marianne stopped him. “Let me play with him for a bit~” she said seductively, and slowly reached down and…

(Okay so this is where it gets really detailed, if you don’t want to read this part, skip to the next paragraph, but if you want to read it, go ahead)

Grasped Shadow’s member softly. Shadow gasped, his face flushed red. Marianne began to move her hand up and down on Shadow’s shaft, making it hard. She kissed Shadow’s neck, licking and biting his flesh. Shadow moaned, loving the feeling of Marianne’s hand on him. She continued to play with his member, bringing Shadow closer to his release. Shadow moaned louder, gripping Marianne’s hair and tugging lightly. Marianne silenced Shadow’s moans with a kiss, their tongues dancing together. Shadow could feel a tightness in his stomach and his heart rate pick up. “Marianne, I-I’m going to-“ Shadow couldn’t finish his sentence. He moaned loudly, his orgasm rippling through his body. Marianne giggled, giving Shadow’s neck one final lick. She removed her hand from his member.

“Looks like you made a bit of a mess on my floor, naughty boy~” Marianne said playfully. Shadow looked down, and he saw that he did indeed make a mess on the floor from when he had released. He looked down embarrassingly, his cheeks burning red. Marianne laughed. “Don’t worry Shadow, I can clean it up later, now I will finish getting changed, then we can head out. Can you wait outside for me?” She asked, and Shadow nodded. He walked outside and shut the door behind him. He sighed. That was certainly something he wouldn’t forget. He never knew Marianne had that sort of side to her, it was definitely strange. One minute she is sweet and bubbly, next minute she is seductive and sexy like. She was certainly a mystery…

Shadow heard the door open behind him, and he turned to find Marianne in the most beautiful outfit he had ever seen. She was wearing a light purple dress with matching ballet flats, and her hair was curled and seemed to float around her shoulders. She was wearing purple eyeshadow, which made her blue eyes stand out even more. She walked up to Shadow, and smiled at him. “What do you think?” She did a little spin, giving Shadow a better look at her outfit. “You look amazing Marianne!” He said, and took her hand. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” With that he ran down the dirt path, pulling Marianne along with him. She laughed happily, and let Shadow pull her along. Marianne knew one thing for sure.

This was going to be the best birthday ever.


End file.
